User talk:Dashungt
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Warp knights page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! User talk:Algrim Whitefang Non-Canon Article Adept Dashungt, First of all, thank you for contributing to the Warhammer 40K wiki. Your recent contribution, the Warp Knights, was greatly appreciated. However, your recent article is considered non-canon, and therefore, had to be deleted. Please be aware that here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki we only use information and images, charts or diagrams contained in the official publications of Games Workshop, Black Library, Citadel Miniatures, Forge World, [[White Dwarf |''White Dwarf or]] Fantasy Flight Games, as well as information and images drawn from all officially-licensed ''Warhammer 40,000 personal computer, mobile and console video games. We use these sources so that we are able to check in-universe facts, and so that people know where to find more information if they are interested in a subject or wish to view the original source of the information. If you would like to contribute any fan-made non-canon articles, you may want to visit our sister site: *[https://wh40khomebrew.fandom.com/wiki/Warhammer_40,000_Homebrew_Wiki Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki] Thanks! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator 05:59, July 25, 2019 (UTC) P.S. I copied what you had written so far, and pasted it below: --Warp Knights-- The Warp Knights are a Space Marine Chapter created around the era of the Badab War. They're a successor chapter of the Raven Guard and they have many Terminators in they're chapter, this is because the Warp Knights believe in efficiency and a custom they herald in they're society is the Passing Of Terminator Armour, where an initiate that has fought valiantly in battle is given a suit of terminator armour, and is immediately sent to the forefront of an ongoing warzone along with other initiates (usually 20-50) to kill and survive until they're brought back, all survivors heralded for the achievement. The Warp Knights where created to prevent the Red Corsairs from escaping to the maelstrom after the total annihilation of Badab Primaris. Ironically they where thrown off course due to a severe Warp Storm before confrontation with the Red Corsairs, and transported to a star system near the Ghoul Stars. Almost immediately after the Warp Knight's fleet where transported far away from the targeted location, they where attacked by the mad Necron Lord Valgul and his fleet. Chapter Master Declan Barrick immediately ordered all companies to launch the fleet to escape the inevitable death they would face at the hands of the mad Necron. If you want, you can post it in your Blog. To make a blog post, simply go to your profile, then click on the tab that says Blog. Then click on create a post. You can paste the info there.